comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Desirables (Earth-000)
The Desirables 'is an orginization of violent, reckless metahumans that run out of Manhattan, New York in the year 6865. They are all mutates, with none having developed natural born powers. The members of this team are highly regarded anarchists, who have spawned cults and supremicist groups in their wake. The organization is highly patriarchal, with the members being mostly male. The current Apex of the organization, Marek Sirius, is one of the most dangerous young metahumans in the world, and has been known to uphold a strict order within the group. The group is very fond of murder, but will refrain if necessary. They do not feel any guilt about killing law enforcement, but have never laid hands on a child. They do not consider themselves responsible for any damage that may be done during their battles with metahuman heroes. Base of Operations The Desirables run out of Teardrop Tower (nicknamed The Tower, or The Tablet by civilians), located in the middle of Manhattan, New York. During their first ever battle, the Team demolished the Empire State Building and replaced it with a recently built double-tower that they dubbed as Teardrop Tower. The Tower is actually a holographic display that can be seen from any angle in New York, no matter what burrow you are in. The shorter tower is known as the Horn, while the taller tower is known as the Bullet. The real tower is actually located underneath the holographic projector, with the base of the building attached the roof of the cavern it resides in. The Tower is constructed from a highly durable, elemental resistant metal that is only available through expensive trade in the black markets of the Sudan. How The Desirales acquired this material is unknown, but they have built a 127 story building with it. A large D, surrounded by lightning bolts, is present on each side of the building, which is shaped with a square area. Nothing is known about the Tower, as no civilians have ever been inside of it. It is heavily defended; interior and exterior. The Tower is equipped with hyper-prism lasers that fire beams of radiated, thermal light that disintegrate intruders into vapor. Anyone who is not approved will be shot on spot. Rumors have surfaced however, via internet hacking sights, that there are at least seven rooms in The Tower that are dedicated to torture. Foundation History ''Foundation The Desirables were founded in 1999 by a metahuman teen known as Argus Dame. Dame was known for causing trouble in his town, using his gifted powers of super strength and telekinesis to wreak havoc. After having been locked up in a federal prison for six years, Dame was moved to Coup De; a metahuman super prison that had been built during his time in federal jail. Dame escaped easily from Coup De, along with a group of other teenage heroes who he inducted into a cult like orginization he named, "The Desirables". The Desirables settled in New York City, a thriving, onward moving city that he would soon make his stomping grounds. Together, the Desirables destroyed the Empire State Building and errected their massive base of operations: Teardrop Tower. From the Tower, Dame instructed his Desirables to tear up the city. They did as commanded, and this began the reign of their orginization. No heroes were powerful enough to stop them, and Dame's only goal in mind was one thing: expansion. ''The Apex'' Upon Dame's death, the orgnization fell onto the shoulder's of his son, Aegis Daeimos, who sent the Desirables in a new direction. Daeimos crafted the Ancient Stones from the bones of his buried father, in which he wrote the Twelve Laws of Desirability on. These laws formed the true, sturdy basis for the orginization that would soon come to be known world wide. Daeimos proceeded to kill Twelve veteran members, using their blood to sacrament the stones and make their presence more powerful. He hung these stones around the base of the building, and made sure that they were to be followed by the organization's members. Daeimos also established the Proclomation of the Apex, which stated that the Desirables must always have a Leader. The Leader, to be known as the Apex, would be herald by birthright for the years to come, until a challenger was ready to face up to the royal blood line and diminish it. The family of Dame would eventually be slain in the future by new comer Rodrick Tallus, who would sever the Dame blood line, reassuring this prophecy that the Apex position would go to whoever was worthy of it. ''Spirit of Hunger'' After the severing of the Dame blood line, and under the rule of Vollemir Scythe, the Desirables organization began to crumble. For a long while, many thought the organization would come to an end. However, Scythe counseled in the Chamber of the Apex with the former Apexes, who had formed a spiritual attachment with the material world (so that to console with the current Apex). The former Apexes told him that he needed to make a Thirteenth stone, to harbor the Spirit of Hunger that would bring the organization back to it's feet. And so, Scythe commited genoicde against his people. He used the blood and bones of a majority of the organization to create the Thirteenth stone, which he used to absorb the Spirit of Hunger. However, as a passing gift, the Spirit devoured Scythe's soul, bringing him into the stone along with it. The Spirit of Hunger, now in the stone, gave off an aura that would grant any oncoming members their most desirable power; thus reassuring the organization's influence and temptation in the world. ''Reign of Kal Hando'' Six Apexes after the rule of Vollemir Scythe, a young fourteen year old boy challenged the 57th Apex, Ragmor Davish, to a duel. He miraculously won, and brutally ripped out Davish's heart. This act of violence secured his reign as the Apex, demanding respect from all who witnessed the act. This boy, Kal Hondo, sat atop the Throne of Black for four hundred years, as his sole ability was regeneration and self sustenance. Kal Hondo was the most respected of any Apex that has ever lived, as he brought a time of peace and loyalty to the great empire of the Desirables. Through his reign, women achieved more rights in the society, while children were treated with more respect than before. Hondo was not a coward either. He led the Desirables into many battles, which always ended in victories. Under Hondo's rule, the Desirables began to consider themselves as a race, rather than an orgnization. However, many did not like Hondo's rule, and therefore plotted against him. On his four hundred and first birthday, Kal Hondo was slain in his bed by a group of rebels, led by Jing Sarkos. ''The Phyrric War of Jing Sarkos'' Jing Sarkos, a disgusting, vile, cruel Apex, led the Desirables into a time of disease and suffering. He did not care for women, and only used them as pleasure dolls. He himself was distorted in appearance, and made himself feel better by slaughtering members' faces daily. Jing fathered a thousand children, but did apprenticed none but one, Syko Sarkos. Jing led many horrible, unnecessary wars, costing the lives of millions of recruits. He believed that Interims were "Replaceable" (he coined the term himself), and did not care for their deaths. However, in the year 4782, Jing Sarkos the Apex, led a war against an Anti-Desirable group known as the Opposition. The Opposition was composed of a trained group of asssasins, who delt a clean, hard blow to the Desirable empire. Evidentley, Sarkos won the war, having the remaining Opposition members slaughtered. However, he lost over ten million soldiers during the war, resulting in a horrible Phyrric victory. For this, Sarkos was hated by many, including his owns on. Syko challenged his old father to a duel, to which he could not deny. In the end, Jing was murdered by his son, who took the Throne of Black for himself. '''Present Day The current Apex of the Desirables is a young, thirty-five year old metahuman by the name of Marek Sirius. Sirius, whose predecessor was Odin Langsvile, was the son of a Desirable veteran who challegned Apex Langsvile to a duel and won by a longshot. Sirius is the first Apex to have appointed a female to a higher level than Cipher. Many people do not agree with Sirius's choice of making Iris Gerbera Hand, and rumors have been circulated that a plan of assassination is in plan for him. Positions *'The Apex: '''The position of team leader, also known as the Apex, is given to the most powerful member of the Desirables. To become leader, the current Apex must have recently died. If not, then he who request the Throne of Black must challenge the current Apex to a duel. All members must vote to see if the challenger is worthy, and if all votes are accepted, the duel can proceed. If the challenger wins, he will be crowned the new Apex, but only if he kills the dethroned memeber. If he fails to commit this act, then he shall give his life in shame. *'The Hand: The Hand is by far the most important of positions, as the Hand is required to relay information the Apex. Any and all happenings must be told to the Apex, no matter the severity. The title of Hand is given to a chosen warrior amongst the Desirables, who is specifcally picked by the Apex himself. The Ancient Stones (by which the Desirables follow) state that the Hand must never be a women, however that law has recently been broken. The current Hand of the Desirables is Sasha Greymane. The only reason she is the Hand is because the current Apex deemed her worthy. If the Hand dissapoints the Apex in any way, the Apex has the permission to kill the Hand (even with no reason). *'The Cipher: '''This position is held by the most skilled assassin amongst the Desirables. The Cipher is a position that is given to someone who can blend with the shadows, is quick on their feet, and can carry out missions with ease. The Cipher can never be killed, and can only die in combat on another enemy's blade, as written by law. As part of the position, the Cipher must have their vocal cords removed, and the tips of their fingers seared to a stub; in order to prevent them from betraying the Desirablies if captured. *'Sawbones: 'Every group needs a healer, and so the Sawbones are trained to handle all medical practices at a young age. If a child is born into the Desirables and is determined by the Apex to be a Sawbone, he or she will be taken to the Dungeons of the Tower, where he or she will be trained in medical practices until they are experts. The Sawbones, like the Cipher, can not be killed (even by the Apex), and are required to tend to the Apex in his time of need. There are two types of Sawbones: Pestle Sawbones, who stay at the Tower and tend to medical happenings there, or Mortat Sawbones, who enter the field alongside other members. *'Louts: 'Louts are large metahumans who have been injected with a performance enhancing serum known as BARBARIAN. Louts are required to train on the Torture Deck of the Tower, and are constantly tortured, beaten, burned, and stabbed to increase their physical, psychological, and emotional resistance to external stimuli. Telekinetics are brought in regularly to mentally attack them, in order to strengthen their brains. They are forced to lift more than they can, in order to strengthen their muscles and brutality. They are constantly brainwashed and kept in seculded cells in order to heighten their rage and anger. *'Interims: 'Interims are the lowest amongst the social ladder of the Desirables. Although they are powerful, they are known as the "Replaceables" by many. There are three levels of Intermins: Soras, Bangas, and Dragas. Soras are grunts, who are constantly murdered in the field or for mistakes made in the field. Bangas are elite fighters, who never see much land work, and are deployed mostly in aquatic or arial missions. Dragas are the elite of the elite, and never fail to carry out tasks. Dragas are most commonly the ones who are promoted to become the Hand or the Cipher, while powerful Cipher's are known to become Louts on occassion. Current Leaders *'Apex: Marek Sirius *Hand: Iris Gerbera *Cipher: Coleman Fyres *Head of Sawbones: Liatris Gladiolus *General of Louts: General Percival Phiox *Lead Draga: Florence Jasmigreen Apex Archive Dame Rule Era *1st: Argus Dame (1999-2035) *2nd: Aegis Daemios (2035-2091) *3rd: Arman Daemcus (2091-2145) *4th: Andrar Daemor (2191-???) *10th: Aragor Daemor (2227-2230) *11th: Argus Daemios (2230-2268) Post-Dame Rule Era *27th: Rodrick Tallus (2475-2598) *28th: Falmor Lancuster (2598-2634) *29th: Dragar Nomina (2634-???) *32nd: Vollemir Scythe (3009-3084) Post-Thirteenth Stone Era *33rd: Honruk Dorn (3084-3154) *33th: Morbius Midwin (3154-3173) < Was the owner of the Sword of Midwin, the Slayer of a Thousand Tribes *33th: Iganda Dimus (3173-???) *37th: Noburt Born (3245-3345) *40th: Thundren Siklum (???-3738) *57th: Kal Hondo (4000-4400) < These 400 years were respectively known as the Golden Era *58th: Jing Sarkos (4400-4783) < These 383 years were respectively known as the Running Era, because "blood rain through the streets almost every day" Post-Sarkos Era *59th: Syko Sarkos (4783-???) *74th: Brabaur Barakstan (5039-???) < Famous for introducing the drug BARBARIAN to the organization *82nd: Nooktall Drone (5278-???) < Famous for inventing the organization's, now, commonly used aircrafts *105th: Mortimar Spike (5994-???) *118th: Odin Langsvile (6273-6631) *119th: Marek Sirius (6631- present day) Main Enemies The Desirables have archived their main enemies, whom they have fought over the years they have been active: United Nations 000.jpg|United Nations Status: Active Designation: Enemy No.1 The Opposition.jpg|The Opposition Status: Inactive Designation: Anti-Desirable Group Way of Deactivation: War of Sarkos Valkeryies.jpg|Valkyries Status: Inactive Designation: Women's Rights Group of Powerful Metahumans Way of Deactivation: Entire organization drowned in lava Water Tribes of North Yukon.svg|Water Tribes of the North Yukon Status: Inactive Designation: Group of Cryokinetic and Hydrokinetic Metahumans Way of Deactivation: Apex Morbius Midwin S.T.A.L.L.I.O.N..png|S.T.A.L.L.I.O.N. Status: Active Designation: Strategic Team Associated with Liberation of Lives that Incinerates and Opposes Negligence Paraphernalia *Black Hood of Saint Dame: All Desirables are required to own a Black Hood of the Saint Dame. It is a long black, hooded robe with silver strings that adapts to the wearer's build and fitness level. The Black Hoods are symbolic of opposition to hire order and "good" and "evil". Each hood is washed in the Spirits of the Apex; a pool of silver liquid that is filled with Apex blood. (Apex blood becomes silver when the initate undergoes the Ceremony of the Apex - see below). ::: Note: There is one hood known as the Black Hood of Cryus that is worn by all Apexes. It is only one hood, and is washed over and over in the Spirits of the Apex upon each knew Apex initiation. *Collective Personal Weapons: All Desirables, no matter their skill level, must weild a weapon to defend themselves with. As Desirables are always on the defense, they must be wary of attacks at any moment. Weapons may include anything from concealed fire arms and melee weapons, to large staffs or kamas. *Cristal of the Black: A Cristal of the Black must be worn by all Desirables, and must be visible on at least one article of clothing. Cristals must not touch the skin (hence why Desirables wear gloves), as it is believed to be a bad omen. Cristals are washed daily in a tub of Seerik Water, and must be prayed onto three times a day. Cristals of the Black are shapped like contorted hands, with each finger a different color to respect and praise the Five Houses of the Apex. **House Sigil: A House Sigil (also known as a Royal Insignia) must be worn by those of that Royal House, in order to be distinguished from lower class Desirables. (See below for the Fives Houses of the Apex). Important Desirable Relics There are many relics that the Desirables have collected over the years. None are more important or influential than the following, however, which have repeatedly been refrenced in their history: *The Thirteen Ancient Stones: The Thirteen Stones are relics of great power. Each stone is engraved with the laws of the Desirables, save the Thirteenth Stone which is a living stone that beholds the power of the Spirit of the Hunger. The Thirteenth Stone is brought before children of the Desirables, in that it gives them their most desired abilities, which helps them become stronger mutates in the future. Many ask for self sustenance or regenerative abilities, but these are usually only granted to Royals or those who are destined to be Apexes. *The Sword of Midwin: The Sword of Midwin was the ancient sword of Apex Morbius Midwin, who single- handedly wiped out the Water Tribes of the North Yukon. The sword was endowed (unbeknownst to the Apex) with a spacial energy that allowed him to disentegrate the majority of the tribes, while the sword's original nature was used to eliminate the rest of the tribes. The Sword of Midwin is hidden within the Vault of Desirable Things, along with the other relics (aside from the Ancient Stones). Inscribed on the blade of the Sword are the words "The blood we shed is spent on glory". * The Casket of Kal Hondo: The Casket of Kal Hondo, in which he was buried, is said to contain all of the former Apex's spirit. It is rumored that if one were to open the Casket of Kal Hondo, also known as the Casket of Dreams, the opener would be transported to another dimension, where they would be tortured and killed by the spirit of Hondo himself. Armory Swords Basic Zirock Blade.jpg|Basic Zirock Blade Draga Sword.png|Draga Sword Devil's Elbow.jpg|Devil's Elbow Chunker Louts.png|Chunker Sword (occasionally wielded by Louts) Projectile/Firearms Standard Wrist System.jpg|S.W.E.A.T. (Standard Weaponized and Emergency Arm Tech) The Pounder.jpg|The Pounder Sabre Sniper.jpg|Viper Bite Pistol Railrider.jpg|Railrider Machine Gun Bow.jpg|B.O.W. (Ballistic Operations Weapon) Hangar Bay Detonator.jpg|Detonator Frontrunner.jpg|Frontrunner Zetsoban.jpg|Zetsoban Cloud Splcier.jpg|Cloud Splicer Orbittary Cargo.jpg|Orbittary Cargo Five Houses of the Apex Many believe that Argus Dame was the sole founder of the Desirables. In many ways, he was. However, he did have help from four people, most of which are unmentioned in Desirable history books. These four people form the Five Houses of the Apex, who govern and oversee the organization from the shadows. Desirables2.png|House Dame eye_logo_by_baby_snakes.jpg|House Stormfell 12305714041500807562choochus_Wolf_Head_Howl_1.svg.med.png|House Tamwik House Blank.jpg|House Blank House Blackweep.jpg|House Blackweep The Ceremony of the Apex When the next Apex is chosen, or the challenger defeats the current Apex, they must undergo the Ceremony of the Apex (also known as King Initiation) shortly thereafter. This Ceremony is centuries old and is conducted in order to set them apart from the other Desirables. First, the Apex initiate sits before a grand, spirit-council of the prior Apexes. They absorb their knowledge into the initiate who then proceeds to drink from a black goblet, known as the Chalice of Wings. The liquid inside this Chalice, known by most as Argeium Serum, turns the initiate's blood silver. Finally, the Apex has both of their wrists cut, and they spill their blood into the Spirits of the Apex; a pool used for washing and purifying Black Hoods of Saint Dame. The Apex is then crowned with the same Black Hood of Cryus that is worn by the other Apexes. Category:Earth-000 Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Organizations